


ARISE

by MidnightDesert



Category: Apink, BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), bap, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Packs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Power Dynamics, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDesert/pseuds/MidnightDesert
Summary: Jimin is an omega. Not an ordinary omega. Left to die when his whole pack was massacred, he was picked up by Min Yoongi and brought back to the Kim pack, to heal, to grow strong, to fulfill his destiny as the one who will bring the scent of fresh hope when hope seemed lost.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first try at a BTS AU. I apparently suck at summaries but I hope you guys will enjoy this.

Sirens blasts through a city that never sleeps and somewhere in this city, high on the roof of the latest Shinsaegae mall, a small figure stood motionless. As bright as the city lights below him, the darkness of the night hung heavy in the air, illuminated only by the faint light of the moon, who had preferred to keep her distance this restless night. He sniffed at the air, nose high. _Damn it! The scent was faint but it was there._ He closed his eyes to let the faint scent lead him. A few heartbeats later, the figure, his silvery-ash-grey hair reflecting the muted glow of the moon, opened his eyes. Specks of gold danced within the hazel brown orbs of his pupils and a thin line of silver, similar to the color of his hair, flashed in the dark as it circled those clear brown orbs. Against the backdrop of city lights, the small figure clothed in black, looked surreal, almost like a dream. He took another sniff at the air and the corners of his mouth tugged into a smirk as he leapt elegantly and vanished into the dark night.   
  


They were moving rapidly under the cover of tall blades of grass. He could see movements on his left and right with his peripheral vision as he ran low, close to the ground. The night was hot, humid and painfully silent except for an occasional hoot of an owl and small preys scurrying away, hiding from their predators. Without warning, the small figure, leading in the front of a dozen or more flitting shadows in the grass, halted abruptly. Silvery hair hidden within the midnight of his hood, the small figure held his right hand up, signaling for the rest to stop. All at once, the shadows dropped low to the ground, ears peeled back, waiting, watching. They are wolves. They are not ordinary wolves. Each wolf was easily the height of a man with the biggest wolf standing at a good 6ft5. Scent blockers had ensured that no other wolves could smell them coming and the wolves stayed on their haunches, soundlessly still. The small figure, ahead of the rest, narrowed his eyes. Even in his human form, his vision exceeded all those in the pack and almost immediately, he hissed under his breath. He had found what he was looking for. It was almost funny how the the closest wolves to him flinched slightly as they felt his rage emitting in waves. The figure bit down on his lower lip, and pushed the burning fury deep down into his gut. Emotions cloud judgements and he knew he would indulge his anger when the time came. Now, however, he had to keep his head clear. He gave a couple of hand signals and when his right hand dropped down, the pack moved as one. The pack descended onto their targets, snarling and growling with all pretense of stealth abandoned.

 

The wolves fanned out as they dove in. Shots were fired and screams filled the night as the pack tore, people and wolves in the small open area deep in the woods, apart. The small figure stood to the side as he watched his pack, disciplined and deadly proficient, finished what they were supposed to do. Only minutes after the fight had started, it had ended. Then the pack wasted no time, efficiently wiping out the surprised group with clean bites to their throats, men and wolves alike. When the last of the choking, blood gurgling sounds had stopped, the area was once again drowned in silence except for the sound of an occasional boot crunching on the dead. The small figure strode to the center of the area, now drenched in blood and corpses. He pulled his hood down, revealing the silvery strands on his head, catching the dancing lights from fire torches and LED lamps that had kept the area lit. He could almost taste the metal tang of blood in the air. Once again, he closed his eyes, letting his sense of smell guide him while some of his wolves had started to shift back into their human forms. It took a moment before his eyes flew open and he dashed towards a hidden trail about 5 feet away from the end of the clearing. He could smell them. He ran into another clearing, right beside a rushing river. Despite the deafening roar of the rapids, he could hear them. Muffled whines and groans. It didn't take him long to spot several rectangular boxes, covered in thick cloths located not too far from him. He rushed towards the nearest and pulled the cloth off the box. His soft features had instantly morphed into a terrifying expression as his eyes fell on a group of omegas who had been crowded within a small cage, beaten, burnt, tortured and naked. An anger bubbling beneath his tight expression, the silver-greyed haired man rushed to four other similar boxes, pulling the same tattered cloths off in a wild frenzy. His fingernails dug deep into his palms as he threw back his head and a howl, filled with such heartbroken sorrow broke through the night.

 

The howl brought in the rest of his pack. They stared in horror at the cages. The omegas were terrified and some had started crying, while others continued to whimper and sob, the stink of their fear filling the air. The small figure strode stiffly towards the edge of the clearing. He picked up an axe then marched back with a purpose. He swung the axe against the lock of the nearest cage and with one stroke, he broke the lock. And one by one, he repeated his motions with the other cages. A tension visibly broke when the final lock laid shattered on the ground. The omegas in the cages had flinched at the sound but some had started crying in earnest when they saw the locks that had stole their lives lying broken and unmoving. It was as if the night itself had finally let out its slow controlled breath, a slither of calm had finally found its way to that small clearing. The small silver-greyed haired took in a lungful of the humid night air before he moved carefully towards the opening of the nearest cage. He spoke gently, his voice was strangely calming, almost angelic.

 

"Come. We're not going to hurt you. No one's gonna hurt you from now on. We are from the Kim pack and we're here to help you."

 

He held up a hand, slowly, not wanting to scare them. Then, he flashed them the most gentlest of smiles. And almost instantly, the distressing sounds of crying, whimpering and groaning simply stopped. As one, they stared at the male, mesmerized. It was as if they had never seen anything more beautiful and unworldly than this boy with his pale hand reaching out to them. A few omegas started to stir, pain etched in their slow movements as they made their way unsteadily towards the entrance of the cage. Then, one by one, the omegas stepped out of their captivity.  


 

With the omegas slowly climbing out of their cages, the beta wolves in the pack who had shifted back to human form moved forward quickly with warm blankets on hand to help them. Men and women betas gently wrapped blankets around those still-shaking omegas while the alphas kept their respectful distance, knowing full well that, often, frightened omegas would react badly, in their presence. A small group of omegas from the Kim pack had also been brought in with the 4x4s once the safe zone was established. These omegas, along with the betas were helping to guide and care for those they had rescued. Some of the omegas, whose minds were lost, had to be carried or moved out in stretchers to be transported back in one of the two black MPVs that had came with the 4x4s.

 

A tall, lanky figure dressed in a short-sleeved black T-shirt and black slacks moved across the clearing, making his way to where the silver-haired boy was standing. He stopped in his tracks, a few feet from the boy. Kim Mingyu stared at the silent figure before him as he always had. Park Jimin, this smaller, shorter boy looked no more than 20 but that tiny physique belied a strength and speed that none in the pack would dare challenge. And yet, Park Jimin was also breathtakingly beautiful. Soft, fluffy, silver strands that reflected the moon's beams. Pale and perfectly luminescent skin with pronounced cheek bones, complete with plump, full lips and those eyes--eyes, he had never seen before, not on any wolf or anyone. Kim Mingyu had sworn to protect this boy before him. Small but strong in every way and just as lethal. No one had suspected that the pack's ace tracker and one of its strongest fighters was in fact, an omega and while Mingyu had never looked down on any omega, Jimin had broken all of his expectations and forever challenging his way of looking at omegas. He continued to stare at the omega's clenched jaw for another heartbeat before clearing his throat.

 

"Hyung. We will find them. Don't worry."

 

The tall alpha placed a hand on the smaller omega's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

 

The silver haired boy merely nodded, head still turned away, eyes piercing into the dark.

 

"How many this time?" He asked quietly, voice almost a whisper.

 

Mingyu couldn't help but hissed his reply.

 

"Thirty-two, hyung. The biggest we've had so far." Mingyu's tone was vehement and you could almost smell the anger brimming under the surface of the usually calm and cool-headed alpha.

 

Jimin clenched and unclenched his fists. His expression fierce.

 

Another figure had approached them. A broad-shouldered alpha moving with an easy, deadly aura, strode towards the two and stood in front of Jimin. 

 

"Jimin, we've secured the area and got all the files. Mission complete. Let's go." He spoke curtly.

 

Jimin looked up at the man. Jung Daehyun, 3rd in command within Kim pack. Reliable, quiet and composed, Jimin was surprised that he could make out the storm swimming in those eyes, even in the dark. The man's brows furrowed deep and his lips were pressed in a line. Jimin knew that Daehyun was controlling his fury just as much as he was and he understood only too well what it meant-- that this was only the beginning and things would only get worse from here.

 


	2. Kim Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the Kim pack.
> 
> Dicovery of something that will help move the plot forward.
> 
> Introduction to Jung Eunji as almost a foster mom to Jimin. 
> 
> Insights to Jimin's relationship with Yoongi and Eunji.
> 
> A quick mention of the Jeon pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still setting up the world, so apologies if it is a little slow as this was necessary. I wanted to show the deep bond Jimin has with the characters. Let me know if you wish for me to provide a list of characters, their roles and who they are and I will add that in the notes for the next chapter, okay?

"Jimin, we've secured the area and got all the files. Mission complete. Let's go." Jung Daehyun spoke, his voice gruff.

 

Jimin acknowledged with a grim nod.

 

Standing at the outer most of the clearing, the three men were the last to leave. As they turned to retrace their steps to where they came from, the omega suddenly stopped in his tracks and his eyes were ablazed with an intense animosity. In a quick flash, the smaller turned and sprinted towards a cluster of tall bushes on his right, leaving the other two men gaping behind him. He wound himself like a spring and as he reached the far end of the bush, he released and leapt straight up into the air like a slingshot, maneuvering himself mid-air into a squatting position and landed on something solid with a thud. Snapping out of their collective daze, the other two alphas took off after the smaller. When they neared, they heard a painful grunt and a sharp cry. Mingyu tensed, ready to pounce as they cleared the tall bush but his eyes bulged in tandem with his jaw hitting the floor at what greeted him. Jimin was literally sitting on the back of a man who was almost twice his size. The little omega had the twisted arm of the other in one hand while he growled near his neck, teeth bared. His other hand was holding a 6-inch boot knife to the man's neck, so close, it was drawing blood. 

 

"You're lucky I didn't bite your neck off, you fuck!" He snarled at the man, voice low.

 

Recovering from his shock, the eldest stepped in quickly. He tapped Jimin's shoulder, indicating that he would take over. Then he further incapacitated the man with one swift kick to his head. The man promptly collapsed. Daehyun signaled to Mingyu to carry the deadweight as he tied the man's hands behind him with a cable tie.

 

Jimin dusted himself off when he stood up. His usual brown orbs were almost completely taken over by red specks which hadn't gone unnoticed by the eldest. Daehyun quietly put his hand on Jimin's shoulder.

 

"Good job, Jimin." 

 

Daehyun scrunched his nose in contempt, as he watched Mingyu dragged the man harshly away.

 

"He has a lot to answer for." He added after the two had disappeared from view.

 

Daehyun turned back to the small omega and said simply, tone just a tad softer than before. "Come. Let's go home."

 

Jimin closed his eyes, giving himself that quiet moment he always needed after a fight before he sheathed his knife back into his boot and followed Daehyun out.

 

It took them an hour and a half to get back to that big mansion they had called home for years. The huge building, while far from eye-pleasing, was functional. It stood 4 stories high and boasted five different wings connected by tunnels and bridges with multiple lookout points jutting out from the most obscured corners. Flood lights constantly scanned the entire compound that consisted of at least a good 3 acres of land. A tall wall surrounded the entire expanse complete with guard posts overlooking the external wall every 600 feet. The main gate had armed guards and two armored vehicle playing guard dogs at all times. And though it may look more like a prison than a residence, to Jimin and the Kim pack, it was home.

 

Jimin inhaled deeply as the two vans and three 4x4s drove into the driveway with the guarded auto gates clanging shut after them.

 

Jimin looked quietly at the white facade of the building as it loomed closer. And finally, he allowed the tension that had wound itself around his small frame slowly ebbed out. He is home. This place had been his home since he was picked up from the streets and brought back as a pup. He was fatally wounded and was left to die but Min Yoongi had found him. Min Yoongi had refused to leave him rotting in the alley, broken and near death. He remembered clearly, even though he was only a pup, how his entire pack had been slaughtered. He remembered how his father had been struck down by a wolf with a streak of bright red fur running across its back and a gash embedded on it's left cheek. He remembered how his brothers and sisters, pups no bigger than him, were mercilessly ripped apart and trampled on as if they were nothing more than dirt. He recalled every desperate cry, every maniacal laughter, every sob and pitiful whines as the sounds all meshed together in one huge macabre concerto. He remembered how he was thrown so far, his body had broken upon impact on the sidewalks across an entire street. He also remembered how he had blacked out for god knew how long. He had awakened after almost drowning in the relentless pour of a chilling autumn storm. He had tried crawling back to his parents, to his house, hissing at the pain that was tearing his insides. He remembered the desperation in finding his parents, his brothers, sisters, family, friends, neighbors and how he had wailed, heartbroken, when he saw everyone he had loved shredded like dolls and left to rot. He had almost given up, the anguish had grasped him in a chokehold, dragging his mind into the darkness, willing himself to let go and join his family. But something had settled in his gut--something that refused to allow him to drift away. A fire so hot, it could incinerate the sun had coiled itself around him. It tugged him forward relentlessly, searing the face and scent of those who had torn his life apart into his every fiber. He knew then that he will find them. It wasn't a question.

 

Often memories that had been etched into souls would return to haunt in dreams and it was no exception for the omega. He would scream awake for countless nights, drenched in sweat, trembling in fear, then rage. Yet somehow, those dreams were also what pushed him to run faster, move quicker, fight fiercer and eventually become one of the deadliest omegas in the city. He took special scent blockers, concocted by the leader's mate, so no one, besides a handful within his pack, knew what he really was. Despite his size and how soft he might look, his superior speed, agility, strength, demeanor and aura had everyone else pegged him as an alpha. This worked to his advantage as few would make the mistake of challenging an alpha from one of the strongest pack in Seoul. Of course, there would be the occasional idiot who had tried but Jimin made certain that those few would not be repeating that same mistake. This had earned him both respect within the pack and a reputation as one of the fiercest fighter in the Kim pack.

 

 

Jimin shook himself from his thoughts when he realized the vehicle had stopped. The omega jumped down from the 4x4. Without warning, the huge double doors of the white mansion flew open and a lithe figure in a pink bomber jacket and skinny black jeans quite literally flew into his arms, encircling him tightly in a not-so-gentle hug.

 

"Jimin!!!" The high pitched voice almost screamed into his ears as the figure wrapped herself like a snake on him, tightening her hold.

 

Jimin flinched, feeling as if his eardrums had exploded as he stumbled back a few steps, still holding onto the slender figure.

 

"Hey, you brat! Do you mind?! You almost had me on the floor! Jesus Christ!" Jimin reached out to flick the figure's forehead but she had jumped back, with a petulant expression.

 

"Serves you right for leaving me out for this mission!" She pouted.

 

Before Jimin could send a retort her way, a voice behind cut in.

 

"Enough, Lisa. Jimin was under Hoseok's order. Take it up with him if you've got an issue with that."  Daehyun walked past them impassively. He stopped before the still-opened doors, turned around and gestured at Jimin.

 

"Come. They are waiting."

 

Jimin nodded, following behind the elder, though not before turning around to stick his tongue out at the girl. Lisa was furious. She made a move to follow them but at that moment, Kim Mingyu had jumped down from the 4x4, dragging an unconscious man with a swollen face behind him. She squeaked in surprise at the appearance of the taller man but recovered enough to offer a hand. Mingyu simply smiled, pointing at the rest already getting down the vehicles.

 

"I got this. You go help the rest." 

 

The tall alpha then resumed dragging the man unceremoniously across the driveway towards the main house. Lisa stared after the man, transfixed. When she felt her cheeks was starting to burn, she brought her attention sharply back to the fleet of vehicles and by this time, the driveway was already swarming with men and women, all rushing forward to help the omegas, the sick and the wounded.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kim Namjoon was definitely not happy. His chin was most definitely jutting out at everyone, making his displeasure clear. He looked at all the papers and files spread out across the long oak table and glared at the faces before him. Seated at the head of the table in a meeting room that could easily house 30 people, Kim Namjoon, the leader of one of the three most powerful packs in Seoul, was surrounded by his closest associates and men, he would call family.

 

A small figure seated on the far right corner of the huge meeting room sniggered and Namjoon's head snapped in his direction, chin jutting out even more, if that was possible. He glared at the small blonde man with pale complexion and squared, black framed glasses elegantly perched on his thin nose and Namjoon had never hated anyone's smirk as much as this man's. The man had that annoying little smirk pasted on his elf-like face and Namjoon had to remind himself that he do not hit elderlies. He bit his lower lip and gritted out, "What is so amusing, Yoongi hyung?"

 

Min Yoongi clasped his hand over his mouth in mock-surprise, riling Namjoon even more before he sighed.

 

"Namjoon-ah, I know this is frustrating. It's the 5th raid in 6 months and we still have no information to go from. Getting pissed off at Hoseok and the boys won't get you the answers you want."

 

Namjoon looked like he was about to quip something but he remained silent. He pushed his palms against his eyes and, for a moment, Min Yoongi realized that he had forgotten that their leader was, in fact, a lot younger than he was even as he was shouldering something bigger than all of them in the room. The past months had taken a toll on Namjoon as word about attacks on smaller packs and villages started rolling in. More than once, the leader had felt that he truly was not cut out for this, not cut out to lead. He breathed out his frustration. He needed more time. What could they had missed? Where was the pattern in the attacks? Were they really random or was there something else behind every attack? Every clue they had found so far led to dead ends. No names, no tribe, no clan involvement. It was as if the wolves responsible for the various attacks had all decided one goddamn day to act on their own. He found that ludicrous. The fact that the enemy were lying in the shadows while they chase in dark was not a comforting thought. Namjoon turned to look at his right hand man, Jung Hoseok, seated to his left with a head full of red hair, dressed in a black turtle neck. The man's brows were knitted and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Jung Hoseok, on any other day, would smile like the biggest sunshine but now, all he could make out is a grim expression that was a reflection of Namjoon's own.

 

"Hoseok-ah. There has got to be something we missed out."

 

Without waiting for the other to reply, he continued.

 

"I don't know. I can't accept that these attacks are as random as they looked. Use what you can, we need to know who we are dealing with. One wolf, one pack or a conglomeration of packs."

 

The red head nodded. He knew Kim Namjoon almost as long as Yoongi and he could tell, that this time, the man was near his wit's end as they had almost nothing to go on from. None of the omegas they had rescued could provide them with anything resembling information about the ones behind the raids. The humans and wolves they had caught had all claimed that they were in this alone, some were so altered in their minds that they only knew one thing--and that was that they had to attack and capture omegas. Nothing made sense. Hoseok knew that they really needed a breakthrough.

 

Namjoon took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before looking at Hoseok in the eye.

 

"I think it's time we talk to the Jeon pack. The smaller towns and villages around them were also hit so it's to both packs' advantage that we try and work on this, together."

 

Hoseok turned to look at Namjoon, his eyes narrowing as he read the unspoken words on his face. He closed his eyes for a heartbeat, then he nodded in agreement.

 

"I'll talk to hyungnim."

 

To be absolutely honest, he had also been toying with the idea about an alliance with the Jeon pack for some time. He just needed to know what Namjoon was thinking. Now, it seemed like the best time had just presented itself, to take that step forward. 

 

Namjoon gave Hoseok a quick nod. He turned towards the far end of the table. It was only then that Namjoon allowed himself a small smile as he looked fondly at the silver-haired boy seated at that end.

 

"Jimin-ah. You have done well. Without your ability, we might not have retrieved or rescued so many taken omegas. Take a few days off and rest well." He started to turn away before remembering to add, "Oh, and go see Eunji. She misses you."

 

That was his cue to leave the meeting and Jimin found himself returning a small smile at Namjoon before he stood up and bowed. He closed the door behind him quietly. He let himself slouch a little, releasing a lung full of air he didn't know he had held in that stuffy meeting room. He hated meetings but knew they were a necessity. He thought his time could be better spent, elsewhere, scouting or training. He made his way slowly through the mansion, making several turns before reaching a room on the third floor, in a separate wing, . He knocked and waited. When there was no answer, he pushed the door ajar and stuck his head in to peek. Almost immediately, he yelped as he felt a hand grabbed his ear, twisting it mercilessly.

 

"Ah...ah...Noona! It hurts! hurts! hurts!" He whined pitifully. The owner of the hand had his left ear in a vice grip and Jimin paled at her beautifully pissed voice.

 

"You little brat! I told you to finish the mission and be back in 15 days! You're 5 days late! You know your scent blockers don't work as long as the others! Jesus! Do you want to die by my hands?!"

 

The rapid-fire scolding which he had already expected didn't end at that when he heard a gasp.

 

"What's this?! What is this scratch on your arm?! Did you fucking hurt yourself?!!" She almost screamed at him.

 

Jimin flinched. Really, that was all he could do when he could so clearly feel her anger.

 

Jung Eunji, Namjoon's mate, was a little spitfire omega. If anyone thought that, he, Park Jimin was scary when he was angry, they really should get acquainted with Eunji noona. In fact, he blamed her for his bad temper though he never did had the guts to say it out loud. However, as bad as her anger might seemed, it was quick to subside, something Jimin was truly thankful for right this moment.

 

He pulled out the only thing that might do the trick in desperation. He widened his eyes, drooping his eyebrows to make puppy eyes, complete with the most pathetic pout he could manage in a last-ditch attempt to placate the irate mother figure in his life.

 

"Noona! Please, you're gonna twist my ear off! I'm sorry! I know. I'm sorry! Noona, please!" A high-pitched whine added to the overall effect.

 

Jung Eunji narrowed her eyes at at the younger boy, knowing full well what he was trying to do before she gave an exasperated sigh. She let go of the younger's ear, though not before hitting him at back of his head with her free hand.

 

"When are you ever gonna learn to take better care of yourself?!" She huffed. 

 

Jimin looked suitably chastised as he mumbled another 'sorry, noona.'

 

"C'mere, let me look at that scratch." Eunji gave another heavy sigh and spoke in a much softer voice.

 

He shuffled over to Eunji, who sat herself down on the sick bed with a first aid kit beside her. Eunji reached out to pull him down beside her while she proceeded to examine, then clean the angry-looking scratch that he hadn't even noticed. His thoughts wondered to how he had gotten it as he stared down at the scratch, covering the whole length of his forearm. He felt a sudden sharp pain on the his arm and he glanced quickly at Eunji, only to see her frowning at something she was holding with a pair of tweezers.

 

"What's wrong, noona?"

 

Eunji kept holding the tiny object between her tweezers, turning it over, looking at it against the light.

 

"Noona?" He repeated and Eunji turned back to look at him with a puzzled expression.

 

"Jimin-ah, where were you?"

 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 

"This seed I took out from your arm. It's a poppy seed. Do you know what that is?"

 

Jimin nodded. He had spent his free time reading in Namjoon's vast library to have at least an inkling of what that was, but he had no idea where Eunji was heading with it.

 

Eunji laughed at how lost he looked.

 

"This seed is not native to Seoul is what I mean. I don't know where you were that this was stuck on your wound, but this seed does not belong here."

 

Jimin's eyes widened. This had implications. Recently, they had discovered traces of a heat-inducing drug, Hetamine, making its rounds in underground Seoul. The drug trade had been spinning out of control outside their territory and some had been found close to home. Jimin sat up immediately, ready to run to Namjoon with this when Eunji pushed him back down.

 

"Oh no, you don't." She said firmly.

 

"But...but...this is impor..."

 

Eunji put the seed into a container.

 

"I know and I will let Namjoon know. You, let me finish." She pointed at his wound.

 

Jimin could only sigh in defeat, knowing full well that no one can change his noona's mind once it's made up. Jimin's thoughts began to run through the events that had led to him discover where that hideout was while Eunji continued to clean and dress his wounds. If only he could identify where he picked up that seed, then maybe, this could be the breakthrough they needed. Eunji shook her head as she applied a sap on the omega's arm. She was aware that Jimin had retreated back into his head as he did so often. She looked at the boy's cut, and something like fear gripped her quietly. Omegas have always been quick to heal but somehow, Jimin's wounds had usually taken longer to heal. She wasn't sure what it meant, and while she had tried, she never figured out why Jimin was different. He remained an enigma to her and that, worried her constantly. She noticed that Jimin had tensed up, probably recalling all those horrors that he had seen while retrieving the taken omegas and she started to hum as started to dress his wounds.

 

The silver-haired found himself leaning into Eunji's touch as the familiar tune she hummed dulled the weariness. Out of all those he could call family in the Kim pack, Eunji was perhaps the only one whom he felt comfortable enough for him to let his guard down. Maybe it was because she was an omega like him or maybe it was her fiery disposition that was so similar to his, or maybe, it was simply, that she had smelled like his mother--a familiar soft scent of summer rains. He gazed at the elder omega with her tiny scrunched-up nose, a habit she exhibited when she was focusing on something, as she worked on his wounds. 

 

"Thank you, noona." He said in a voice so soft, she had almost missed it.

 

Eunji gave Jimin the huge smile she was well-known for and the dreary, all-white room instantly brightened. She tousled his hair in silent reply.

 

 

A week had passed and despite the initial commotion that usually followed after the retrieval of omegas, everything settled back to it's everyday routine. Jimin went back to his days of training and nights of scouting, hoping to find traces of poppy seeds or illegal trading of omegas. JImin worked alone even though quite a few alphas and betas had offered to work with him but they were never fast or good enough to keep up with the omega. Yoongi used to let him tag along, showing him the ropes of being a tracker, but as soon as he reached 15, Yoongi knew he could do it alone and he had left him to it. Min Yoongi was someone Jimin had tremendous respect for. The man might seem cold, callous even, but he had a softness in him that the omega could curl up against. While the alpha would go hard on him when they trained, he would also quietly slip into the younger's room and gently stroke his hair in the nights to soothe his nightmares. Some nights, Jimin had kept himself awake, waiting for the warm hands that had made him feel secure and there were times when Jimin had wanted to reach out and hold Yoongi's big hand to his own cheek but was never brave enough to. He told himself that this was enough. It was enough. Despite the hard and icy facade the man had insisted on building around him, Jimin had seen the elder quietly caring for everyone--for Hoseok, for Namjoon, for Eunji, for Daehyun and even for those he might not know well. He knew that somewhere in his heart, the part that had not been buried under all the rage and thirst for revenge, that he loved Yoongi, although he wasn't sure what kind of love that was.

 

 

 

 

It had been 8 days since the mission and Jimin found himself in one of his favorite places, sitting on the roof on top of the armory building, cleaning and sharpening his assortment of knives while humming a tune he had heard from Eunji way back. His hands stopped what they were doing when the thought continued, way back...way back when he had his first panic attacks after Yoongi had picked him up and brought him to the safe house. He pushed that memory back where it came from with a growl, making a figure behind him jumped suddenly. Jimin didn't even turn his head as he spoke, tone even.

"Go away, Lisa."

"You're no fun!" The small, slim beta pouted as she sit herself down beside Jimin. He sighed, resigned.

"What do you want?"

Lisa kept quiet, which was rare, causing Jimin to finally turn his head to look at her.

"Jimin-ah, have you thought about being with somebody?"

Jimin's eyes popped for just a second before turning his attention back to his knives.

"Nope. And it's oppa to you."

Lisa snorted as a retort but asked softly.

"Why not?"

"Not interested."

"Why?"

"Too many things needed to be done."

"What has that got to do with it?"

"Are we really talking about me or is this about Mingyu?"

Lisa's eyes flew wide, hand reaching out to clasp at Jimin's mouth while she looked around furtively, making sure no one was around.

"Shhhh...do you fucking mind?"

"mm--mmm-mmm"

"What?"

Jimin indicated at the hand still covered over his mouth.

"Oh, sorry." And Lisa released his mouth.

"It's obvious, Lisa."

"Wha..? Really?"

Jimin simply nodded.

"Does he...er...does he, you know, know?"

"He's so dense, it'll take a tank to drive the idea through him."

Lisa laughed at that. She abruptly stopped laughing after a while. She sighed softly, looking at the moon, hanging over them like a huge hot air balloon that had gotten lost.

"I don't know what to do, Jimin-ah. It's a first for me too, you know." She snuggled close to Jimin. He didn't mind. Lisa had done that on numerous occasions and he had gotten used to it. She had always liked physical contact, like it somehow made her feel safe, loved. Lisa was a street urchin, malnourished and skinny, but she was tough and street-smart. She survived in alleys and on the streets until she was brought home by Eunji and Namjoon one day, so sick, she had almost died. 

"Tell him to his face, Lisa. He is clueless and doesn't get hints well. So, tell him." Jimin said without looking at her as he turned over his favorite 6-inch serrated knife, oiling it carefully.

"Really? You think i should?"

"Yeah."

"You know, for a tough guy, you're really a big softie in the middle." She reached out to hug him tight causing him to drop his knife with a clang.

"Shit! You're gonna kill me one day, I swear!" Jimin exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love me." Before Jimin can throw one of his knives at her, Lisa had changed the subject.

"Oh, you know what, I heard we're gonna go meet the Jeon pack."

"Mm-hm, so?"

"What do you mean so? I said, you and I are both gonna be the fucking welcome committee for the Jeon pack!" She repeated loudly.

Jimin froze.

What?

What?!!

WHAT?!


	3. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Preparations for the alliance with Jeon pack begins.
> 
> \- Cute Namjoon & Eunji interactions

"What?!!!"

Yoongi literally flew out from his favorite chair in his study. His sudden movement had the chair sliding across the room and eventually hitting the wood panels at the other end of the wall.

Jung Hoseok got up from the mahogany framed chair where he was seated across from Yoongi and moved towards the elder. He carefully put one hand on the elder alpha,'s shoulder voice steady but firm.

"Hyung, you of all people knows how important this meeting is. I really need you there."

The elder alpha scoffed.

"So what you're saying is that you're putting me and Jiminie on security detail, is that it?"

Jung Hoseok closed his eyes then opened them to look at the elder alpha, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Hyung. He will be in safe hands."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! He is a goddamn omega and you're gonna throw him into a pack of powerful alphas, who ain't fucking ours?!"

Yoongi flung off Hoseok's hand on his shoulder in anger and the younger sighed.

"Jimin is strong. He will be fine."

"Strong, my ass. He is still an omega, Hoseok."

"Hyung. You know what Jimin will say to that."

"I don't care what he'll say. I only wanna keep him safe!"

"Hyung, it can't be helped. Jimin was the one who led the tracking and headed the missions and that makes him the only one, qualified enough, to brief them."

"I don't give a fuck about who's the most qualified, Hoseok, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let Jimin be around a pack of alphas we don't fucking know! It's out of the question!! Keep Jiminie out of this!!" Yoongi almost shouted before he turned to walk out of his own study.

"Hyung! Jimin would want to do this. You know that. You know him." Hoseok called out faintly.

Yoongi stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to glare at Hoseok. The ready retort he had, stuck in his throat. Hoseok always knew how to push his buttons. He'd almost never won an argument with the young red head and he hated it, hated that the younger always seemed to make sense, seemed to know better. Hoseok saw his chance and took it.

"Besides, Namjoon, You and I and even Daehyun will be there with him. I swear if they so much as breathe in his direction, I will tear their throats out, alright?" 

Hoseok could see he had already won this round when he saw Yoongi's shoulders drooped ever so slightly. A short silence followed before Yoongi nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"Send me the plan." He was about to walk out the door when he turned back one last time, walking straight towards Hoseok.

"I still don't like it! And get out! This is my study."

And with that, he waved his hand in dismissal, slamming his hands down on his chair, moving it back towards his desk. Hoseok looked at the small blonde, turned and left the room, closing the door to Yoongi's study softly, exhausted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"No."

"Come on, honey. If it wasn't absolutely necessary, you'd think I'd send him there?"

"No. Still no."

At that, Namjoon's stubbornness kicked in. He lowered his voice.

"Unfortunately, it's not your decision to make, Eunji."

Jung Eunji glared at her husband. And she did something she hadn't done for a long time--she gave him a sharp kick to his shin. 

"Ow...what the?!!!" Namjoon yelled in pain, hopping on one foot with both hands holding his shin.

Eunji flipped him a finger and while that might not have accomplished anything, she, at least had gotten a small amount of satisfaction out of that. Call her childish but sometimes, Kim Namjoon could be so infuriating.

"That was childish." Namjoon pouted, chin jutting out at her determinedly, putting on a hurt expression.

"You deserved it and why are you here then, if it's not my decision to make?!"

Namjoon gave his shin a few rubs before shuffling towards his mate, sighing deeply.

"It may not be your decision but I really want you to support me in this. I need your help, you know that. To keep him safe, I need scent blockers strong enough to eliminate his scent totally so the alphas from that pack won't even know that he's an omega. Come on, you want to keep him safe too. Can't we just work together in this?!"

Namjoon whined, pulling out all his tricks. He reached out to put his arms round his mate but she moved out of his reach.

"It's not just about his scent, it's about him having to withstand the scent of all those alphas. It is not as easy for omegas to ignore our instincts to submit to a stronger alpha scent, Namjoon. If you wanna keep him safe, don't send him there."

"Honey, you know if I have any other choice, I'd gladly keep him here. But I don't. So, please?"

Eunji turned to look at her husband. The man she had fallen in love at first sight. The man who had literally stumbled into her life one evening. Tall, smart, handsome alpha with a gentle heart, her Namjoon. Eunji was lucky. Not for running into Kim Namjoon, though well, that was lucky too, but Jung Eunji was lucky to have parents that didn't threw her away just because she was an omega. She was lucky because despite being an omega, she was raised to possess enough self respect and inner strength to not let society's prejudices and discrimination bend or break her into fitting the conservative submissive omega mold. All her life, she had strived to break that detestable discrimination by working her ass off in school and refusing to enter omega schools where the only thing taught there was submission. Instead, she took the entrance exam for Seoul University. While a handful of omegas were allowed to get in, Eunji was the only omega in the medicine faculty. Fighting against biases, against the unfair treatment of omegas even in the prestigious Seoul University, Eunji sat for and passed the medicinal degree with honors, making her the first and only omega to have done that. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to work in a hospital as a doctor, she decided to run her own tiny little clinic for omegas, that is, until the tall, awkward love of her life, Kim Namjoon stumbled through her door that day. That said man was, presently, on his last resort, giving her his cute dimpled smile and moving towards her in one big stride, pulling her to him, easily, with his long arms. Eunji could never fight Namjoon when he did that. He bent down to rest his chin on the top of her head, inhaling softly, her calming scent. 

Eunji sighed into his chest.

"Alright. He goes in, does what he has to and he comes home. You hear?!" The omega relented with a huff. "I don't want him to be enclosed with a bunch of alpha scents than what is necessary."

Namjoon nodded like a puppy.

"I got it. He goes in, briefs them and then out! Loud and clear, Ma'am!"

Eunji wanted to kick him again but he quickly planted a small kiss on his mate's temple.

"And if they so much as touches one hair of his, I will personally knock down his door and end him!! And you!! You hear me?!!"

Namjoon nodded again with an adoring smile, folding her small frame completely into his huge one.

"I won't let anything happen to Jiminie. I promise."

Namjoon leant down and gently rubbed his nose against her scent gland and Eunji gasped. She whined in a soft voice when a more musky scent hit her nose and swiftly, Namjoon bent down to sweep her off her feet, carrying her back to their room like she was the most precious thing in his whole world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"What?!"

"You heard me. We're part of the welcoming committee for the Jeon pack. Daehyun oppa just informed me."

Jimin opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He was surprised; surprised that Namjoon or Yoongi had agreed to this. He was never allowed to come in contact with a large pack of alphas that were not their own. Yoongi and Eunji had both made sure of that. The omega retrieval missions only saw raiders in a small number of alphas and betas, along with some humans so he was astonished to be included into the meeting where he was certain that he would find himself in a large group of alphas from another pack. Having an omega involved in a meeting, that had a lot riding on it, was a risky move which was why Eunji, herself, had never attended any form of meetings with a large gathering of alphas. It could be risky for both the omega and the alphas involved and it could undermine the pack's reputation if anything happened. It was unfair as hell but in the interest of the pack, Jimin didn't mind getting sidelined in this, and on top of that, he had no interest in drowning himself in the stench of so many alphas. 

 Lisa studied him for a while before poking a finger at his cheek.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?"

"Just surprised."

"Trust me when I say, my jaw was on the floor when Daehyun oppa told me."

Jimin remained thoughtful.

"Hey, you don't have to go if you're not comfortable."

Jimin stared at her with a puzzled expression. Then a look of comprehension dawned on his face. Suddenly, he tilted his head and laughed. Lisa stood back, arms across her chest, looking annoyed.

"What's so funny? Jimin-ssi?"

Jimin forced himself to stop laughing, wiping a few tears when he spoke.

"Oh, Lisa, I'm not uncomfortable. I just didn't think enduring the stench of a full platoon of alphas is anything to look forward to. And anyway, I am the one who led all the missions. I probably know their tracks and their M.O better than anyone."

"Oh... I thought you..."

"Have you seen me uncomfortable with any alphas?"

Lisa shook her head, but she she still thought it better if Jimin could sit out on this meeting.

"Look, I've been on 2 of these missions with you as well, I know them too, so...."

Jimin shook his head.

"Lisa, I know your concerns but it's my duty, both as part of the Kim pack..." 

He added in a softer voice.

"...and as an omega."

Jimin had never denied his status as an omega. He was not ashamed of it. He just did not believe that being an omega meant that you have to serve a specific role, only to please alphas, or to procreate, or be protected. As an omega, he had decided to be as strong as an alpha, emotionally, physically and mentally. He had trained himself since he was a pup to defy what his inner wolf had often whined to him. He had gotten alphas he was closest to, namely, Yoongi and Hoseok, to use their alpha voices on him, repeatedly, pushing his omega aside and defying them as often, enough that he now does it with ease. He might not be on the same level when it came to strength, but he made sure that he was faster, more agile and more deadly with weapons. Everything he had done had been to ensure that when that day come, he will personally rip off the head of the one who killed and massacred his pack, his family. 

Jimin continued with an attempted wink at Lisa. 

"And besides, have I ever run away from a challenge before? Especially when it involves alphas?"

Lisa laughed as she shook her head but she stopped to raise a hand to touch Jimin's cheek, a thumb caressing his sharp jawline, sighing.

"You know, you are the strongest omega I've ever met. I am a beta and I'm not half as strong as you are. You saved them, Jimin-ah, those omegas. You're their hero, and I will gladly be your shield."

Jimin blanched even though he could feel a gentle warmth spreading through his chest. 

"Thank you but that's disgusting."

"Brat!"

"It's oppa to you and it's still disgusting."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst into rings of laughter, their sounds echoing into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I have decided to break the really long chapter in two and uploading it together. I really needed to cover the intro to the Jeon pack but realized that it was going to be too long for one chapter. The Jeon groundwork will be laid in chapter 4 then we can start moving. I'm sorry if it's still a little tedious but things will look up from chapter 5 onwards! Thank you for your kudos and comments, guys!!! It really encourages me:) I hope you guys enjoy the journey onwards!


	4. Jeon Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Introduction to the Jeon pack,
> 
> \- A little background to Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin and Bang Yongguk,
> 
> \- Introduction to Kim Taehyung.
> 
> \- Preparation for the meeting of the two packs,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter as this needed to be broken apart from chapter 3 or it would have been seriously long ass. Thank you for your patience and support! >3

 

Jeon Jungkook had been perfecting his moves for the last 6 hours. He stared at the dummy, which had almost disintegrated under an intricate cobweb of slashes on its neck, chest and torso. Still not satisfied, he straightened his body once more, both hands gripping his weapons of choice, a double-edged serrated 8-inch blade in one and a karambit in the other. He narrowed his eyes at the target but before he started towards it, a loud clang from behind him had him spun around, almost throwing his serrated blade at the figure waltzing in, on reflex.

"Fuck, hyung!! I was this close to throwing my knife at you! Do you have a fucking death wish?! I told those fucks not to let anyone disturb me! Why do no one fucking listens?!"

The figure whom he had thrown a litany of cusses at, simply walked towards him with a huge boxy grin, not even remotely registering the exasperated string of expletives that flew out of the younger's mouth. Jungkook rolled his eyes as he threw up his hands up in resignation. The tall, broad figure approached him, nonchalantly.

"Jungkook-ah, it's been 6 hours, you need to rest."

"Hyung! I'm not gonna go through this shit with you again!" 

Jungkook turned back towards the dummy. Kim Taehyung had always had the ability to irk him and cussing at him would only be a waste of time as the boy is often so deep in his own head space that you'd likely run out of things to cuss before you can get a rise out of him. Jungkook usual goto method was to try to ignore the older boy when he decidedly got on his nerves, like right at this moment.

"And besides, your father is looking for you." Just as Jungkook was about to return to his training, the older boy had decided to, matter-of-factly, dropped the actual reason he was there, like it was an afterthought.

Jungkook froze.

"What the actual fuck, hyung?! I can't believe you!!" Jungkook roared in frustration as he flung both weapons that were in his hands, straight at the dummy, lodging both weapons tightly in it's torso.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" He turned and stormed out of the dojo, slamming the door as he left.

Taehyung simply clucked his tongue after him as he sauntered over to the dummy. He stared at both blades intensely before removing the two tightly rooted blades from it's torso. He turned each of the weapons slowly in his hands, examining them closely, caressing at all the dents, all the imperfections. He hummed softly as he, too, turned and strolled out of the dojo, weapons in his hands and a tune in his head. 

 

* * *

 

Jungkook knocked twice on the two huge wooden doors. The doors opened inwards. He stopped right outside the entrance, bowed respectfully and waited. Seven out of the eight council members of their pack were already seated around the long table. With his father, Jeon Shihyuk sitting at the head of the table, followed by Bang Yongguk, his right hand man sitting on his right. Further down on the right was Kim Seokjin, better known as Jin, an omega who takes care of everything under the roof. Seated beside him, was a stout alpha known only as Jackson, the packs's head warrior. Closest to Jungkook and nearest to the end of the table sat Hyolyn, the head of training and the only female beta present. On the elder Jeon's left was another beta of slight stature and round rimmed glasses, in charge of defense and security--Pdogg. Then, Himchan, the pack's main brain and tech expert sat with a slouch beside the elder and, finally, Rabbit who oversees internal affairs was seated at the other end of the table. There was a missing 8th member. Kim Taehyung, who never liked attending such meetings and had bailed. Jungkook quickly scanned the faces of these men and woman that he had known since he was born. Men and woman, he had called family, who had fought to protect their own pack from any threat; whom he has the greatest respect for. Jungkook unconsciously straightened his back as he bowed one more time at the council members gathered in the room. He knew what this meeting was about. They were meeting the Kim pack tomorrow and this was  _the_  meeting to make sure that all precautions had been taken for those attending the meeting with the leader and for those who would hold the fort.

Jeon Shihyuk nodded at his son and Jungkook seated himself in the last chair at the table.

His father's eyes swept passed him as a deep voice echoed in the big room.

"As you might have guessed, this meeting is to discuss tomorrow's meeting. I assumed that all the precautionary measures are in place?"

While Jeon Shihyuk was addressing everyone in the room, the question was directed at both Yongguk and Pdogg.

Pdogg gave a small nod before he spoke.

"Yes hyungnim, everything's ready. Yongguk and Jackson will each take a team of 10 alphas and 2 betas, each with their own expertise. They have already chosen their teams."

Yongguk nodded at that. 

"JP, Coni hyung and Bizzy hyung will be our heavies while Taehyung had provided a new range of weapons for the rest. It's all set."

Yongguk had always been the methodical type, calm, collected and most often, quiet. He was also deadly efficient in his job. He had planned and executed multiple flawless missions and had earned the respect of the entire pack. The same applied to all the members sitting at the table. The Jeon pack believed in merits of characters, of hard work, of talent and that was one of the key reasons why they had grown from a small pack in a fishing village to one of the three most powerful packs in Seoul.

On the other hand, Jungkook had felt that he had yet to earn the honor to sit at the table with his hyungs and that was partly why he had trained the hardest amongst his peers. While everyone readily admired his strength, steadfast attitude and dedication, he felt he still hadn't earned the respect as the next leader of the Jeon pack or the right to sit at the council. His father, along with several others had asked him to be the 9th member but he had rejected them, every time. In a pack where respect is earned through merit, Jungkook wanted to make sure that his merit spoke for itself when he finally take that seat.

Jeon Shihyuk gave another nod.

"What about security here?" He directed the question at Pdogg.

"It's taken care of. We have some nasty surprises in store for any idiots who dares breath our way." Pdogg chuckled.

"I have also moved the omegas into the inner wing. They'd have to get through the 6 layers of defenses to get to them. I doubt anyone will try." 

This time, it was Jin who spoke. The man was a picture of beauty. Tall, elegant with flawless skin, big bright eyes and perfect lips made him one of the most sought after omega in the pack. He had, however, rejected them all. There were all sorts of rumors about him waiting for a particular someone. No one really knew who he was but they had an inkling, though none dared to voice them out.

"Okay, so all that's left is tomorrow, then." Jeon Shihyuk leaned back. He closed his eyes while the rest waited. Two heartbeats later, the man opened his eyes and addressed the members.

"I don't think I need to remind you all, how important this alliance is. Someone is taking omegas for whatever reason. We have gotten back some of the omegas but we cannot do it alone. Out of all the packs in Seoul, the Kim pack has had the greatest success in tracking and getting them back. They have a certain experience in tracking, it seems, and it will do us good to learn from them."

He paused and continued, his expression softened, almost nostalgic.

"I have known the leader of the Kim pack and his mate for a long time. I respect them both. They are strong and their principles are closest to ours. So, I trust that we'll have no problem showing them the respect they're due and working closely with them. Those who have an issue with this can take it up with me, privately if you wish, after this meeting."

He swept a hard glance around the table.

"Alright, Yongguk, please run through one last time, tomorrow's logistics and details."

Yongguk stood up, bowed, then started the outline of their plan for tomorrow.


	5. The Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin collapsed against the table he was holding himself on. Back bent, his head felt like it had been pummeled with a sledge hammer as his nose flared and images popped up unbidden in his mind...
> 
> (Bear with me, I'm learning and trying a different summary tactic:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and support!!! I hope you like this chapter and the next one should be up soon too. Comments are welcome! Thank y'all! >3

It was only 4.00am but the vast building that housed the Jeon pack was already abuzz in activity. Usually, their days would start with the everyday cleaning and scrubbing that had to be done before everyone woke up. Preparations of breakfast for the whole pack would have already been underway but today, tension hung thick in the air. While the usual calamity was happening in the kitchen wing, the rest of the residence was quietly preparing themselves for the meeting with the Kim pack. It was almost like they were preparing for pack-war. Jin had always been one of the first few up in the morning. He had taken upon himself to oversee the domestic operations, ensuring that everyone played their part so the Jeon pack could function like a well-oiled machine with no hiccups. But today, he felt a knot in his stomach. He didn't want to chalk it up as a bad omen. These things tended to be self-fulfilling prophecies so he'd rather not. He was simply uneasy about what the Choi pack, the other powerful pack in Seoul besides their own and the Kim pack, would be up to. Having two of the most powerful packs in Seoul join forces would most definitely pose a direct threat to their interests and Jin knew enough to know that the possibility of Choi pack leaving them alone would be close to none.  It was highly likely that one or more of those with vested interests would plan something dangerous and it wrecked his nerves. It had him tossing for the better part of the night so he pushed himself up earlier than usual to do whatever he could to uncoil the bundle of nerves fraying at his sides.

 

Jin wasn't alone in fretting over the approaching meeting. Everywhere else, alphas, betas and omegas of the pack were waking up, anxious and nervous about the day. But, there were, of course, those who were less affected by the taut tension. Bang Yongguk simply knew that while he was away, Pdogg hyung, Himchan, Jin and Taehyung would keep the fort down. He had complete faith in his companions. The whole lot of them had worked together and had gone over so many possible scenarios that he was more than confident about their defense at home. As for those who would make the journey to the other side of the city for the meeting, well, they would simply have to show those who tried, how the Jeon pack had no qualms in taking no prisoners. The problem, if any arose, would lie in the KIm pack's preparation. But according to what he had gleaned from Jung Hoseok during their initial meeting, along with what Shihyuk hyung had told him, the Kim pack were no walk-overs either. The Kim pack lead by Kim Namjoon, touting an impressive 148 IQ, had brains and muscle to carve out their own territory, effectively becoming one of the three most powerful packs in Seoul in a short time. If anything, Yongguk was more curious about how they had managed to locate the camps where the omegas were held. He was truly impressed when they were told that the Kim pack had broke 5 camps, rescuing more than a hundred omegas when they had barely managed to rescue only 3 dozens because those bastards were apparently very skilled in covering their tracks, always on the move, making it hard for them to go after. 

 

However, despite how prepared Yongguk felt they were, there was just one area of concern--Jeon Jungkook. The boy was smart, yes. Outwardly, he looked level-headed, but in many ways, he was still a pup. While he had incredibly sharp instincts and possessed an impressive will power, he still felt this stubborn need to prove himself and that could lead to recklessness. To make things worse, he had also retained a little of that arrogance of being born as Jeon Shihyuk's prodigal son and, often times, that arrogance would go back to bite his ass and complicate matters for Yongguk when the stakes were high. Today was one of those days he couldn't afford Jungkook to act out so he had given instructions to Jackson and JP to shadow the boy, keeping the only wild card in check. Jungkook probably wouldn't like it if he found out but Yongguk didn't care. His objectives were to keep everyone safe and the meeting to go as planned. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door. He crossed his relatively large room in 2 strides and opened it to find a strikingly beautiful face with an uneasy gaze, looking straight at him. 

 

Jin had been standing outside Yongguk's door with a tray of toast and coffee for a good minute before he straightened his shoulders, putting a hand up to hesitantly knock on the dark oak door. He forgot why he was standing outside the door with a tray like he was one of the servers. He had felt restless the moment he had woken up and before he knew what he was doing, he had managed to make his way from the kitchen, all the way here, staring at a door, with breakfast in hand. His fist was still up in the air, hovering near the door, as he contemplated knocking a second time when the door suddenly opened. His eyes widened as he saw the man on the other side, dressed in a tight grey T-shirt, pulled taut against his strong chest and abs, over black cargo pants and military boots, staring back at him with his eyebrows raised.

 

Jin almost never comes to his room, so needless to say, Yongguk was a little taken aback. Nonetheless, the man of very, very few expressions and even fewer words simply nodded at Jin as he took the tray from the other who was looking fixedly at him. None of the two made any attempt to speak and the deafening silence stretched as the two men quietly locked eyes. Until finally, Jin dropped his gaze. The tension in the air dripped thickly between the two men with Yongguk standing at his opened door, holding his tray, still looking at the omega and Jin looking everywhere but the man he came to see. It took a painful minute before Jin turned his gaze up once more to look at Yongguk. There was so much emotions stirring in his eyes that Yongguk had to look away. Jin's shoulders tensed for a second before it dropped slightly. He turned and walked silently away, back pulled straight as a board. Yongguk's eyes followed the omega as he vanished around the corner. He looked down at the tray, expression closed. Yongguk turned and let the door closed with a soft bang.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While the morning at the Jeon pack looked more hectic than usual, the atmosphere around the Kim pack was nothing but. The usual hustle and bustle was subdued. A heavy air surrounded the mansion. Yoongi was as irritable as he could get and the resident sunshine, Hoseok was all thunderclouds. Just last night, they had received reports on movements outside the perimeter of their territory. They knew that someone would be planning something in response to the meeting so it was hardly a surprise to any of them. Except, that the details in the report which they had received had forced them to move to plan B, and that, certainly wasn't any fun for any of them.

 

Much like the rest, Jimin hadn't gotten any sleep. He was pulled in for an urgent meeting with Namjoon, along with Yoongi, Hoseok, Daehyun, Sejin and Sungdeuk. They had to activate plan B and that meant reorganizing the distribution of their forces to a wider sphere of positions to create a viable, strategic choke point. They were hoping not to call on the alternative plan as that would confirm their suspicions that more than one pack was going to move against them. The meeting had taken a few hours, then the mobilization began. Jimin found himself, along with Daehyun, handling the reshuffling of manpower as well as the immediate deployment of the various strike teams to their new positions. Namjoon had to contact the Jeon pack of the changes in plans while Yoongi had just promptly gone to bed which was, really, what everyone wanted. A sleep-deprived Yoongi was a deadly Yoongi. Sejin, Hoseok and Sungdeuk were both busy running around finalizing the finer points in the strategic defense and maneuvers for plan B to work. Jimin had wanted to scout around the area but Yoongi had forbade him, stating the importance of keeping themselves ready and on their toes for today's meeting. Jimin did not agree but hadn't wanted to test his royal patience. He stood at his window, watching the world beyond it enveloped in darkness. Jimin loved the dark. It was the only time when he felt the shadows within the recesses of his mind would quiet, when blood stopped looking red, and you didn't see the wounds, the dirt, the glassy eyes. A soft knock brought him back from the sombre gloom he had fell into.

Opening the door, he found Eunji standing on the other side with a gentle smile. It was 4.00 in the morning and Jimin hadn't expected her to be this early.

 

"Eunji noona." He greeted with a small smile.

 

Eunji looked at him for a moment, her eyes searching his. JImin looked down quickly, avoiding that piercing gaze she had perfected. She entered his room, wordlessly, flipping on the light switch as she passed him. She knew what the darkness meant for him but this was not the time to bring it up. 

 

"Jimin-ah, I'm not going to ask you if you're okay, 'cos you're just gonna tell me that you're fine." She started.

 

Jimin gave her a sheepish smile as he scratched his head awkwardly. She sighed. Well, at least, he was aware of it. She fished out a small white bottle and handed it over to him.

 

"This scent blocker is twice as strong as the ones you've been taking. It will cover and eliminate your omega scent completely."

 

Jimin took the white bottle, twisted the cap open and poured out it's contents. A dozen or so red and blue pills settled on his hand. He took one from his palm to put it in his mouth but a small hand stopped him.

 

"There is a side effect." Eunji frowned, her hand still on Jimin's.

 

"What kind?" Jimin tilted his head.

 

A soft sound escaped her before she replied, voice tight. "It might enhance your already sensitive sense of smell."

 

Jimin blanched. _Oh great!_   So now, not only must he endure the stench of a whole bunch of alphas, it would be even stronger than normal. He sighed to himself. Watching the play of disgust running over his features, Eunji held out another bottle, though it was blue this time. 

 

"I know, I know, a room full of alpha scents is nauseating. Don't I know it. " She mumbled. Then her voice dropped low, concern evident when she spoke. "So, I made this for you, Jimin-ah. This will take away your sense of smell for 24 hours. This way, you won't be affected by the alphas' scents."

 

Jimin simply looked at her, aghast. Taking away his sense of smell was as good as blinding him. He shook his head resolutely.

  

"But, Jimin-ah, I'm just really worried that your omega will respond to the strong scents of the alphas and it may affect you more than you're ready to handle."

 

"No, noona. I can't take that. I'd be useless if I lost my sense of smell." He looked straight into her eyes, flashes of silver dancing around the rim of his brown orbs. "I'll be fine, noona. Trust me."

 

Eunji furrowed her brows. As much as how she hated it, she could understand. Her shoulders dropped in resignation.

 

"Alright. It's your choice but, just in case, you take this with you, alright?"

 

Jimin reached out to take the blue bottle from her small hand. He gave the omega one of his rare, wide smiles that crinkles his eyes into crescents.

 

"Thank you, noona."

 

Eunji pat him on his head like he was still the pup she had met, a fond smile breaking over her serious face. She leaned over and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. 

 

"Be safe, Jimin-ah."

 

"I will, noona."

 

After Eunji left, Jimin walked to the small table at the corner of his room. He poured himself a glass of water and stared at the red and blue pill in his hand.  _Here goes nothing_. He muttered to himself and downed the pill with the ice-cold water, shivering a little when it ran down his throat. He had no idea how long it would take for the pill to take effect or how strong the side effect was going to be. He could only brace himself as he heard the old clock somewhere on his bedside table ticked down it's seconds. He counted under his breath and just when he got to 60, he collapsed against the table he was holding himself on. Back bent, his head felt like it had been pummeled with a sledge hammer as his nose flared and images popped up unbidden in his mind. He could smell the spectrum of moods off literally everyone within the mansion. No, not just within the mansion. He could smell the scurrying rats a mile away, their excitement evident as they found food in a nearby ditch. He could smell the alphas, Woozi and Junior, getting ready with the rest, Woozi's trepidation clear in his scent and a kind of thrill laced in Junior's scent. The side effect is hitting him a lot stronger than he had liked. It had given him a pounding headache and it was all he could do to bite down on the barrage of smells, pushing it away through sheer force of will. After what seemed like a century, he slowly straightened. Droplets of sweat slid down his face as he stood still, breathing hard. He stumbled on his wobbly legs, making his way to the bathroom. He peeled off his sweat-soaked T-shirt and ran the cold water. He stood under the cold shower, letting the almost freezing liquid dull his headache and buying him at least some time to control that overwhelming sense of smell.


	6. Roll Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin made a move to follow after her when he frowned. His sense of smell was now so overwhelming, he could smell the three alphas making their way towards the door from inside the mansion. He pinched his nose in anticipation of the strong stench that would hit him. When Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon finally did walked out the door, he almost doubled over, struggling to contain his wolf from reacting to the scents. _This is going to be a fucking long day. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a really long hiatus from the story. I was focusing on another story and had put this, ashamedly, on the back burner for a while. I have gotten a friend, Sayachan, on board with the writing as well, so hopefully, the turn around could be a little faster with this. While I had worked on this chapter, we really wanted to publish the next chapter back to back. So, the next chapter is likely going to be published tomorrow after the final editing round so stay tuned. I hope you'll continue to like and enjoy the story! Thank you for the kudos and comments! Really, really appreciate them!!

Lisa had been on edge the whole night. She was well-aware of the threat and subsequent changes in plans. She wasn't feeling apprehensive or nervous. Instead, she was fired up with anticipation. She was one of the first to wait outside the east wing door; watching as weapons, ammunitions and paramedic kits were loaded onto the 10 armored vehicles convoy parked neatly in a row in the driveway. She had checked and double-checked her weapons. Her Glock 19s had been her favorite weapons since training. Unlike Jimin, she had always loved guns more than knives. While she might be a beta, she had to admit, that her agility and reflexes were way below the omega when it came to hand-to-hand combat. She'd do better with guns. She also had a Baretta Nano in her boots, a Browning and M9 pistol hidden in her vest. She was also carrying an assortment of small blades hidden in the various pockets of her pink and black bomber jacket. She stood on the steps, leading to the lush green lawn. She found herself looking at a few betas carrying a crate of M16s into one of the vehicles when a blend of light cedar and mint caught her attention sharply. She searched the driveway for the owner of that familiar scent. Her eyes lit up when they landed on the tall figure hauling an ATGW (Anti Tank Guided Weapon) single-handedly up the second vehicle. She called out, a little shyly.

 

"Mingyu-ya!"

 

Mingyu had finally hauled the heavy-ass weapon up the vehicle when he heard someone calling his name. He turned his head towards the voice and found the small but tough beta walking towards him. He turned to her with a bright smile.

 

"Lisa, ready to roll?"

 

"Always ready!" Lisa returned with her own pretty, wide smile.

 

Mingyu gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder and Lisa had to bite down on her lips quickly before an embarrassing whine could escape from her mouth. Her heart stopped listening to her. It was beating like crazy when he looked straight into her eyes with his beautiful crooked smile. But before she could drown in them, his eyes had left her. They were trailing up the stairs of the entrance towards a figure approaching behind her. And right away, Lisa could see a sparkle in those pretty, dark brown orbs of his as his smile widened. Without even having to turn around, she could already guess who those eyes were glued to.

 

"Jimin hyung!" Mingyu called out delightedly.

 

Jimin returned the greeting with a wave of his hand approaching the two, until he caught the meaningful glare directed at him. He slowed his steps and would have turned around if he didn't think it would be obvious. He secretly kicked himself, blaming the scent blocker-induced headache for his oversight. He could only brave her hissy fit later at this point. He slowed down to a stop a few feet away from them, keeping his distance, not speaking.

 

Mingyu gave him a puzzled look. He moved towards the smaller boy, pulling his hoodie over his head at the same time. When he stopped in front of Jimin, he had turned his hoodie around and in one swift motion, brought it down over Jimin's head.

 

"Hey! What the...?!" Jimin exclaimed in surprise.

 

"Shh...Just wear it, okay?" 

 

Mingyu answered in a placating tone. 

 

"But it stinks!" The smaller whined as he scrunched up his nose. 

 

Ignoring the elder, the alpha stepped back before breaking into waves of laughter. Park Jimin looked absolutely adorable in his oversized hoodie with his arms trapped beside him instead of going through the sleeves. He looked so swallowed up in the hoodie that Mingyu had to clamp down on his urge of wanting to reach out and squeeze the older boy's cheeks. To top it off, the omega with a devastatingly deadly reputation was pouting vehemently at the taller, laughing boy and that same boy couldn't help but felt a strange flips in his abdomen at the sight. 

 

Lisa cleared her throat behind Mingyu and his laughter turned into fits of coughing. The petite beta came up beside him, hitting his back, a little too hard, in his opinion, in an attempt to soothe his cough. It took a few gulps of air but he was finally able to breathe. He stared at JImin who was looking at him with an annoyed expression. 

 

"Hyung, you took some powerful scent blocker, right? Because I can't even smell the usual light scent coming off from the blocking patches." He asked as he wiped away the tears at the corner of his eyes. "It would be weird if no one can smell you. This way, at least you'd smell something like an alpha."  _You'd smell like me._  Though the last sentence had remained unsaid.

 

"Wait, what?!" Jimin stared at the taller, dumbfounded.

 

"It's a precautionary measure. I spoke to Hoseok hyung about this and he agreed. Although some of us do have the blocking patches for strategic purposes, you can't go there scentless. That'll raise more questions, hyung." Mingyu added quickly. He had hoped that he could end the argument by throwing Hoseok's name out.

 

"Wait, I can just use Yoongi hyung's..."

 

"I'm afraid that's not gonna work, since Yoongi hyung will be there, it would look even weirder if you smelled like him."

 

Jimin bit his lower lip in thought. Although, he hated to admit it, but the boy's got a point. No two alphas smell the same and it would look strange, if Yoongi's going to be there. At that moment, Lisa walked up to Jimin and the older boy could see the hurt in the other's eyes even as she tried to keep it hidden. But, the beta had a determined look on her face as she spoke.

 

"Despite the fact that I am uncomfortable with an unmated omega wearing any alpha's scent..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I will have to agree with Mingyu on this. It would be helpful if you do indeed have a scent, Jimin-ah. We don't know those alphas and I'd personally prefer playing it safe, don't you think?"

 

Jimin looked at Lisa, surprised that she would even entertain the idea. He had noticed her discomfort the moment Mingyu pulled the hoodie down on his head. He could smell the distress, however slight, clouding her usually fresh, lemon-grass and peppermint scent. He knew he wouldn't win this argument so he nodded dumbly, scrunching up his nose at the overpowering smell of the other alpha as he pulled his arms through the sleeves. Mingyu smiled as he gazed at the smaller boy who looked cute engulfed in his clothes.  A shout interrupted the trio and Mingyu was sequested to help another alpha load the other ATGW onto the other vehicles. The taller turned to Lisa, speaking in a low tone, softly.

 

"Take care of him for me, will you?" He smiled gently.

 

Lisa looked into those dark brown eyes, flashing him her million-dollar smile and while her smile had seemed bright, her heart had stung sharply. 

 

"Of course! You don't have to tell me, you know. He is my best friend." She answered, faking nonchalance even when her heart had already shattered.

 

Mingyu nodded, smiling at her happily before walking away towards the others still busy loading the vehicles. He stopped in mid-stride, turned suddenly and walked back to Lisa.

 

"You take care too, okay? Run when things get bad, alright? Don't be a hero!" He nagged at her, laughingly, before turning back once more, jogging towards the convoy.

 

And just as suddenly, Lisa's heart had stopped breaking. It was ridiculous and it was embarrassing how her heart had swung from aching to bursting within the span of a few words. It was his genuine, caring personality that she had fallen so hopelessly for. And while it might not be much but those few words had shown how much he knew her and how much he cared. So, despite knowing fully the alpha's true desire, she felt contented. She gave a contained, low whoop with her fist, completely forgetting that Park Jimin was standing close enough to observe her odd behavior.

 

"Assa!!" She whispered shout.

 

The omega was watching the swift shifts in his best friend's emotions. They knew one another so well that neither could hide anything from the other. He had watched how her eyes had casted down, then brightened once more when Mingyu had walked back to mumble something to her. He knew the beta was done for. He chuckled to himself, finding his best friend the cutest thing ever. He loved it when the people around him were happy. It made him feel that whatever he was fighting for, was worth the pain. He moved closer to the oblivious girl.

 

"So, what was that about?" He asked with a grin.

 

"What was what?" Lisa feigned ignorance, cheeks flushed red.

 

Jimin merely nodding. Then, without warning, he stood on his tiptoes and called out, "Ming...!"

 

With surprisingly quick reflexes, Lisa had pounced on the older, clapping her hand right across his mouth.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

 

Her hand loosened when she saw Mingyu looked at their direction, bewildered. She smiled at him sweetly, waving him off frantically while trying to pull Jimin aside.

 

Jimin slapped her hand away before replying.

 

"I just wanted to ask what was going on."

 

"Why, you little..!"

 

Jimin gave a wicked smile then pretended to call out to Mingyu again before Lisa surrendered, her tiny hands in the air, muttering in annoyance.

 

"Okay, okay, fine! He...uh....just wanted me to...uh...take care of you. There, I've said it." 

 

Lisa pouted. But Jimin had known the feisty blond girl for longer than he would care to remember and just like how she could tell what he was thinking simply by looking into his eyes, he could always do the same. And now, his eyes narrowed, staring straight into her huge, light brown ones.

 

"Ya! I wasn't born yesterday, Lisa."

 

"..."

 

"Well, I could always ask the man, himself."

 

"Okay! Alright, he...uh...wanted me to take care of me too...alright?! Shithead, you happy now?! Goddamnit! There's just no privacy in this goddamn place!!" She stormed away, her small cheeks fully inflamed.

Jimin cracked up all at once, his body almost bent in half in uncontrollable laughter. Lisa turned her head back at him, flipping him while sticking out her tongue at him.

"I hate you, Park Jimin!"

 

Jimin made a move to follow after her when he frowned. His sense of smell was now so overwhelming, he could smell the three alphas making their way towards the door from inside the mansion. He pinched his nose in anticipation of the strong stench that would hit him. When Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon finally did walked out the door, he almost doubled over, struggling to contain his wolf from reacting to the scents.  _This is going to be a fucking long day_. 

 

The three alphas stood at the top of the staircase looking down at the resolute faces gathered below the staircase. Namjoon was never the type of leader who liked to give speeches. He was succinct, to the point and acted more than talked, so Jimin wasn't surprised when the leader had simply scanned the faces of his pack and spoke in the alpha's own uniquely deep voice, sounding loud and echoing strongly in every corner of the vast lawn.

 

"Alright, people, let's roll out!!"


	7. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He scrunched his nose, noting an unusually strong scent. One amongst the alpha, smelled different, powerfully different. He wasn't sure if he liked the scent but his wolf certainly had taken to it. It was purring at the scent that reminded him of seas and summer winds. He dug his nails into his palms, shoving his wolf back with his entire being as it clawed and whined at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 7 as promised. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too and once again, thank you all for the kudos and comments! I enjoy reading and answering them^^

Their little entourage was impressive, to say the least. There were 4 armored vehicles weaving through Seoul in the wee hours of the morning. The fleet of vehicles had left the Jeon residence promptly at 5.30am. They didn't want to be caught in the infamously appalling morning traffic of the city. It also gave them a wide berth to look out for ambushes along the way. The fleet sped through the city then crossed over to the Kim pack's territory. After the city-wide riot that brought the government down, the city of Seoul was now governed by representatives of the the human coalition along with the representatives from the three most powerful packs in the city. This had somehow provided a balance in power between all parties involved and allowed at least a facade of normalcy to prevail. Yet still, an undercurrent of dissatisfaction, revolt and territorial disputes still laid below the surface and that balance is fragile, if not vicarious. It was not uncommon to see armored vehicles speeding through the city to quench the occasional outbreak of violence, especially near the borderlands--a stretch of no man's land that governed itself. The moment they drove through the borderlands of the two packs, a thunderous whirring sound could be heard from a distance above them. He couldn't be sure but he was pretty certain that the helicopter was part of their welcoming party while a singular black unmarked van had appeared alongside them. For a split second, Yongguk's eyes narrowed but he relaxed quickly when he recognized the signal coming from the van. He snorted.  _One van? Seriously_? He smirked at the obvious lack of security escorting their 4 vehicles to where the meeting was to take place. 

 

Despite having only one van as an escort, the journey was uneventful which surprised Yongguk a little. He was prepared for at least one fight but that had not been the case.  _They're_  cautious, he'd give them that. The Kim pack was baiting them and they knew it. Either way, it was a boring ride as they sped through the city. 

 

It took them another half hour before they finally arrived at the rendezvous point. The vehicles pulled into a vast carpark, going up a driveway to the front of a plain looking 6-story building. One by one, the vehicles stopped right before the portico of the building. The single black van pulling in last.

 

Yongguk noticed that while the building looked simple, it was probably far from that. On the outside, it looked old and almost worn but on closer inspection, he could tell that the building was strategically constructed for solid defense. Huge blocks of concrete jutted out from the roof while the doors looked to be heavily reinforced with metal. Rows of windows were tinted black and it doesn't take a genius to know that they were probably all bulletproofed. The night before, they had received a call from Kim Namjoon, the man, himself. They had been informed that the Kim pack was switching to plan B. He could tell that the Kim pack was prepared. Now, all they had to do was, wait.

 

As the Jeon pack disembarked from their vehicles, five men had appeared behind the huge heavy wooden doors. Yongguk scanned the figures as they stepped forth. Standing tall in the middle was the Kim pack's renowned leader, Kim Namjoon. Tall but not lanky, the man wore an ensemble of simple black blazer over black pants, complete with a sort of quiet confidence. On his left, stood a man that Yongguk had met only once. A man who had left a lasting impression on him. Min Yoongi. If Kim Namjoon exuded the quiet confidence of a leader, then Min Yoongi exuded the deadly aura of a cold blooded killer. When it came to hand-to-hand battle, that man had no equal. On Namjoon's right, was his general, Jung Hoseok whom Yongguk had developed a deep respect for despite only meeting the man a couple of times. The man was focused and sharp but he was also disturbingly merry. The dichotomy of the man made Yongguk more than a little uncomfortable. His eyes shifted to the figure beside Hoseok. Dressed in a black jacket and a white tee over black jeans, the blue-grey haired man radiated a blazing intensity. He had not met the man before but from the way he held himself, acute and aloof, his alpha scent spinning out in waves, Yongguk knew that this man was likely as lethal as Yoongi. Then, finally, his eyes had drifted to a small hooded figure standing on the other side of Yoongi and the wolf inside him tensed. He felt it's confusion, it's wariness. The figure looked small, tiny, even. Engulfed completely in an oversized black hoodie, the figure's face was fully hidden within his pulled up hood. Yet his stance, something in the way he stood--relaxed, with his arms hanging loosely beside his small frame, had raised the hackles on his wolf, as if it was reacting to another more powerful alpha. Yongguk cocked an eyebrow. This little one could be more dangerous than all of them put together and, now, he definitely had Yongguk's curiosity piqued.

 

When the head of the Jeon pack, Jeon Shihyuk, got off the vehicle, Kim Namjoon, along with the flaming red-head, Jung Hoseok had already made their way down the stairs to greet them. Jeon Jungkook, Jeon leader's son and, most likely, the next in line for succession as leader of the Jeon pack, stepped out close behind the elder Jeon. The younger was dressed in black leather jacket over a white shirt and slim black pants. He was certainly handsome with strong chiseled cheekbones and a sharp jawline. And, from the looks of it, Jeon Jungkook was keenly aware of the attention he was attracting from the Kim pack as he stood behind his father, powerful and confident.

 

"Hyungnim." Namjoon bowed deeply as he approached the portly man. The Jeon leader pulled him up by the shoulders before giving him a tight hug.

 

"Namjoon-ah! It's been a long time."

 

"It has indeed. I apologize for taking so long to see you."

 

The elder shook his head, sighing, as he clapped a hand on the younger's shoulder.

 

"I know how it is. Taking over the pack and all. I should've been there for you, Namjoon-ah."

 

The taller simply shook his head with a smile. 

 

And while the leaders of the two packs were engaged in their polite exchanges, Jimin had tensed when he felt the attention of a couple of alphas from the other pack. He frowned under his hood, wondering for a second if the scent blocker didn't work as it should. He gave Yoongi a side-long glance but the elder's attention was on watching the lot of unknown wolves before them. He relaxed. He knew that, if anything, Yoongi would have been the first to notice his omega scent. 

The moment the 4 vehicles had pulled into the driveway, Jimin had been assailed with the overwhelming scent of more than a few dozens of wolves and it had taken every fibre in him to bite down on the urge to submit. He gripped his wolf in a tight hold, ignoring its whines and pleas. His enhanced sense of smell wasn't helping him one bit as he could smell the Jeon pack, clear as day, literally, a mile away.  He could identify the exact make up of the group even when they were in their vehicles. He could smell their aggression, their fierceness, their tension and he knew the Jeon pack was strong. He was expecting a hint of uncertainty in the wolves, but there was none, not one iota that betrayed that emotion. He was impressed, to say the least. The Jeon pack seemed to have excellent control over their wolves. And when they had stepped out of their vehicles, Jimin had to stop himself from doubling over in an internal battle for control with his own wolf as the potent scents crashed violently at him. He scrunched his nose, noting an unusually strong scent. One amongst the alpha, smelled different, powerfully different. He wasn't sure if he liked the scent but his wolf certainly had taken to it. It was purring at the scent that reminded him of seas and summer winds. He dug his nails into his palms, shoving his wolf back with his entire being as it clawed and whined at him. He was cussing lightly at the effort when he caught a barrage of staggering stench heading towards their location. He snapped his head at Yoongi. The sudden movement drawing the elder's attention quickly. The blonde narrowed his eyes at Jimin.

 

"How many?" Yoongi asked under his breath.

 

"Forty coming from the north, and another group of 30 from the east. A faint smell coming from the west."

The smaller paused, squaring his jaw before taking a deep breath.

"Out of range but I can tell it's a big group."

 

The blonde nodded. He turned towards Hoseok and moved his fingers discreetly as he signed in a language only the closest of family understood. The red head nodded. He moved close to their leader, whispering to his ear. Jimin watched as Namjoon nodded, briefly glancing over to Yoongi and himself before he gave them both a small smile. Then, the leader turned his body towards the door and held up an arm, inviting the Jeon leader to step into the building.

 

"Come, hyungnim, let's take this inside, shall we? We've prepared refreshments for you and your men."

 

Jeon Shihyuk raised a brow but smiled benevolently.

 

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be in the way." He winked and laughed.

 

Namjoon returned with a dimpled smile, not surprised that the elder knew what he had planned. As they moved towards the heavy doors, the leader of the Jeon pack looked fondly at the younger.

 

"Namjoon-ah, your father would've been proud."

 

And Namjoon's smile widened, grateful for the other's words as he lead the Jeon leader and his men into the building, followed closely behind by Hoseok who was talking quickly into his radio earpiece.  

 

Jimin stepped to the side as the group of Jeon wolves moved towards the entrance. He held his breath against the waves of alpha scents slamming against him as they passed him by. He kept his head down even as he felt two distinct pairs of eyes boring into him. And as the scent of seas and summer winds drifted passed him, the omega resisted the urge to look up in curiosity. He forced himself to focus on the task of the incoming fight, keeping his body loosed and ready.

 

As the huge doors closed behind him. Jimin found himself releasing a long breath. Yoongi looked over at the smaller boy, concern clear over his usually placid features.

 

"I'm okay, hyung." The younger boy said simply.

 

The alpha nodded. He knew that the small omega wasn't a wallflower. He was tougher than even a lot of the alphas he knew. However, he was informed by Eunji of the side effects of the scent blocker, so he had been hyper-aware of the younger when the other pack arrived. He hadn't counted on the fact that Jimin's sense of smell had been enhanced so much that he could pick out scents further than a two-mile radius, leaving him both impressed and worried.

 

The two men moved into their positions when an almost smug voice of Hoseok came over their radio earpieces.

 

"Daehyun had overtaken the group coming from the North and Yukwon is shadowing the other coming fast from the West. Another group has been spotted coming straight for us, their numbers around 20-30. Keep the choke tight but, please, try not to make too much of a mess. Clean up's a bitch."

 

The last words had the warriors chuckling out loud and a tension eased as anticipation built.

 

Jimin let out a slow controlled breath. He jiggled his arms to loosen his body movements and a smile adorned his face as he readied himself for what was to come.


End file.
